


Stubborn Summer Fun

by Halcy (halcyonweekend)



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gen, commission, some brot3 stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonweekend/pseuds/Halcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heat and squabbles never mix, but the cool water soothes all tempers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn Summer Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for a good friend, Ozu [@yukimuras-sparkling-abs on tumblr]. This is the first time I'm writing these characters, sorry!

Three bodies sat in the dim light of Tokugawa Ieyasu's room. A few rays of sunshine peeked through the blinds, but all else was in darkness. They didn't move, and they were covered in a thin sheen of sweat. A radio in the background chirped the weather report. "This weekend'll be the hottest one yet! With temperatures hitting record highs of--"

"If I hear one m'word about the heat, I'm gonna blow up the sun...! Damn thing turnin' us to grimy puddles..."

"The less you speak, the less hot it will be, Chosokabe." Ishida Mitsunari was growing increasingly tired of the pirate wannabe's chattering. He had thought of kicking him out a while ago, but just thinking of the effort caused him to stay still.

"Friends, please...! I hate to hear you argue, expending so much energy..." Ieyasu slowly sat up, tearing himself from his leather desk chair. "Anger will only make us hotter, better that we cool down as friends...!" It never failed to impress the other two how he managed to stay so positive. Were it anyone else, it would just be annoying (and weak, according to Mitsunari), but it was nothing short of being strangely endearing.

"Your optimism will kill us one of these days, Ieyasu..." Mitsunari shook his head, a faint smile on his lips.

"The sun'll finish the job before 'Yasu does..." Motochika laughed as heartily as the stale air would allow him.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes until he spoke again, this time with renewed vigor. "...Mitsunari, ya son of a gun, aren't ya taking care of Old Man Hideyoshi's place for the summer? Forget this place, old bastard's got a pool!" He could almost feel the cool water enveloping him, felt better than the freshest ice cream. "It isn't too far from here and ya got the keys!"

"I'm sure Hideyoshi-san won't mind if it's just us, will he?"  
Mitsunari shot him an annoyed glance, but his resolve wavered. "As long as we don't touch anything else," Ieyasu tilted his head toward Motochika, with a grin. "there won't be much to explain."

"You dare ask me to defy Hideyoshi-san?!" Mitsunari's brow furrowed as sweat streaked down his temples. The heat /was/ unbearable, but that was no excuse. "Better that we use Chosokabe as a steed and ride to the beach!"

"Eh?!" Despite the heat, Motochika jumped up fists clenched and teeth bared. "Do I look like some sort of horse to you, Mitsunari?!" Jumping up, it took most of Ieyasu's strength to keep him from throwing a punch.

"Mitsunari, Motochika, please...it's too hot for such squabbles. I'll fetch us some ice water as we wait for the night to cool in the meantime." He tiredly brought them both under his arms and smiled.

Motochika wasn't satisfied. He turned one fierce eye to his cheery friend and snarled. "He's got a perfectly good body o' water and Hideyoshi-san's pet would rather we grill up like juicy fishes!"

Ieyasu let them both go gently but looked to Mitsunari, eye brows knitted in concern. "It...does sound like a good idea, Mitsunari. Hideyoshi-san knows us...well not so much him, but it couldn't hurt! There are no rules against a little fun, are there?"

Ieyasu was right, and Hideyoshi-san didn't mind as long as everything remained in about the same condition as when he left, but Mitsunari took it to heart. "Everything must be as he left it! I can't allow anyone on the premises, let alone the pool! The heat is nothing compared to the shame I'd feel if I--"

Motochika spun a ring of keys on the tip of his finger, a silly grin on his face. "Blab on about shame all ya want, 'Yasu and me'll be borrowin' this from ya, if ya don't mind..." Around and around twirled Mitsunari's car keys. Between the three of them, only Mitsunari had a licence.

He frantically searched his shorts's pockets, which were missing his keys...and his wallet. "You bastard!" He rose up, grabbing one of Ieyasu's bokkens and moving to slam it down on Motochika's head. "I'll take out your other eye! Maybe that'll stop your thieving!"

He dodged each of Mitsunari's strikes, all while leafing through his belongings. "Never trust a pirate with yer pockets, lest ya wanna lose a few yen!" He cackled just before tripping on himself, crashing to the carpet. Just as Mitsunari swung to hit him, Ieyasu intervened, catching the bokken in his hand.

"Mitsunari...please. It's much too hot for this. Sit down and I'll bring us all some more ice water." He was dripping wet, as was Motochika below him.

Lowering the wooden sword, Mitsunari turned his back on them. "If that sea rat behaves himself," He turned his head with gritted teeth. "And gives back my keys, we can go. But for only half an hour, no more!" He raised the bokken and pointed it toward a slightly dazed Motochika. "Don't you dare invite anyone else along."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n..."

 

As they pulled up into the driveway, Motochika couldn't help but stick his head between the two passengers in front and whistle. "Toyotomi got one helluva base. Ya shoulda introduced us sooner!"

The Toyotomi estate was a massive plot of land, with a mansion modeled after the castles of old, with 57 rooms, several garages, a large underground pool, equipped with a grotto and poolside bar, and a stable, which was currently empty. Ieyasu had to keep a firm grip on Motochika to keep him from dashing out of the car, sprinting to the pool, and cannonballing into it.

Mitsunari held up a hand as he dialed a number on his cell. "Gyobu? I am starting my shift earlier than planned. No, I decided to leave Ieyasu's place early...Hm? No it's fine. Alright." He clapped the cell closed and without another word, made his way to the back of the mansion. The other two excitedly (but quietly) followed suit.

As they reached the back, Mitsunari spun around. "The estate has some ground rules, for both servants and guests--"

"Ain't apply t'me if I be underwater!" Ripping off his ratty purple tank top, he plunged into the clean, cool blue water, rising up with a yell of relief. "It be no beautiful sea, but it feels great! Get in ya landlubbers, or ya'll melt t'death!"

Mitsunari shot him a glare that could almost kill, grabbing a pool noodle like the bokken earlier. Ieyasu stepped in front, with still a bright smile on his face, despite being so tired. "Motochika's just excited, who could blame him? Let's go for a dip and forget the heat together! The water will make ourselves cooler and our bonds stronger!"

Mitsunari exhaled harshly, his shoulders slumping. "Exactly half an hour, no more." Ieyasu smiled and started sprinting and peeling off his bright yellow t-shirt. With a flip, he dove into the deep end. He followed suit, slipping off his shorts, revealing the spare bathing suit he wore, and begun with the shallower end.

Still with the pool noodle in his hand, he smacked the wannabe pirate in his blind spot. "Ya cheatin'...!" The two fought for it as Ieyasu was practicing some aerobics, paying them no mind.

After a few hours, the noises and fighting had calmed down. With the moon and stars creating a beautiful view, they floated next to each other, admiring it.

"They shine brightly tonight, as if they bring a good omen..." Ieyasu sighed dreamily as Motochika's snoring began to act up.

"Such a buffoon sleeping wherever he might shouldn't surprise me...yet it does." Mitsunari laughed gently, mellowed by the cool water and chill night's air. Even he couldn't help but close his eyes, his body weary from all the fighting and playing. He was so close to napping himself until Ieyasu's nudged him awake.

"Hey, Mitsunari, I think I heard your phone ringing." The peace had left him, and his normal annoyance had returned. Stepping out of the pool, he checked and found a missed call from Otani. Just as he was listening to the voicemail, the lights inside came on.

"Mitsunari...Hideyoshi-san has informed me that he is already on his way back. His trip ended early due to an error made by the company, I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you back, don't stay too long."

 

Mitsunari fell to his knees the moment that the beast of a man came into view. As the glass door slid open, he blurted out, "I'm so sorry Hideyoshi-san, I can explain...!"

"Explain what, Mitsunari-kun? Your late night dip? With a day like today, I hold no blame against you." His face was stern, but it was more from exhaustion than anything else. "Just make sure not to splash too loud. Hanbei-san is sleeping off some food sickness."

Looking back, Mitsunari saw no trace of his friends. "Of course, Hideyoshi-san. Welcome back."


End file.
